Three's A Crowd
by stupermansgurl4lyfe
Summary: Three Degrassi Studens are pregnant and are in no way friends but when the school reacts to the news will it cause them to become friends really good pls R
1. Craig and

Summary: Three of Degrassi's students become pregnant. The Three are in no way friends but will the school reaction to the news force them to be? Find out pls. R&R

Emma pulled her planner out of her desk drawer and looked for the next time her period was scheduled to come. "This can't be right... 1...2...2 months that can't be right. I know I had it last month." "Had what?" Spike asked walking through the room and over to the dryer. "Oh my book report I know I had it last month when I wrote it I probably just sat it somewhere and can't remember where that's all." She said coming up with what was probably the lamest excuse. "Oh well I'm sure you'll find it sooner or later. Aren't you supposed to be babysitting for Joey tonight?" Emma froze and looked back down at the planner and saw in bright red letters Joey's at 6:30. "Yeah I have to go I forgot." She said grabbing her purse and running up the stairs grabbing her Walkman off the table and out the door. She put the headphones on and listened to Nelly "#1" as she ran. It was an old song but she liked listening to it when she was upset.

She ran up the steps at the front of Joeys house and knocked on the door. She took the headphones off and stuck them in her sweatshirt pocket with the Walkman; she heard the sound of Angela scream in happiness and yell for Craig to open the door. The door opened and Craig stood in front of Emma in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a Pink Floyd shirt. "Oh hey Emma I forgot to call and tell you that I wound up not having band practice so Joey didn't need a babysitter." He said picking up Angela. "Hey Emma, you want to color with me?" asked Angela. "If Craig will let me stay?" she answered. "Oh yeah sure I have to work on the scrapbook anyway." Said Craig moving out of the way to let her in. Emma steered around him and walked in the door "Thanks Craig I can't be at home right now, I've got to much stuff to think about." She said sitting her Walkman on the table and hanging her sweatshirt up. "What's going on Jack's sick again or what?" he asked taking his seat at the kitchen table and offering the other seats to Emma and Angela. "Angie why don't you go get your coloring books." Angie looked at her quizzically then left the table to go upstairs to get her coloring books and Crayons.

"Craig we're in trouble, big trouble...Craig I think I'm pregnant." Craig's mouth went blank and he stared straight at the wall. "But I used a condom, Emma how could you be pregnant? Unless the condom broke or something." He said looking down towards the floor put his gaze only got to the fly of his pants. "All I know is that I haven't had my period for two months Craig. And you're the only guy I ever...well you know what I'm talking about. What are we supposed to do; I'll get kicked out of Degrassi...we'll get kicked out of Degrassi.

"Emma I got my coloring books can we color now?" said Angie's voice. "No Angela I think I have to have a talk with Craig and Emma right Now maybe next time." They heard Caitlin's voice trail through the house. "Please Caitlin." She said again. "No, Go change clothes and get ready for bed." Yelled Caitlin a little louder then she expected to. Angela dropped the crayons and books right there and ran up stairs crying. "What's going on in here and why did Angela just throw a fit like that?" asked Joey asked walking into the kitchen. "Because Emma and Craig might be pregnant." Caitlin said she obviously had been in a bad mood to begin with.

Joey stared at them then sat the groceries down on the counter "Caitlin calm down it's not like we have much room to be talking..." he got cut off by a raging Caitlin "EXUSE ME WHAT DO YOU ME WE DON"T HAVE ROOM TO TALK I HAVE ROOM TO TALK YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN"T BUDDY!" she yelled "Still Spike was Emma's age maybe a little younger, And Craig is responsible. Look Caitlin I'm not saying we don't have the right to be mad but we, I messed up when we were younger too." He said trying to remain calm. "Just because they're responsible and older then the school slut from 1988 doesn't me they won't be labeled trash!" Caitlin yelled and with that Emma flew from her seat and planted a right hook to Caitlin's cheek. "Look Caitlin you have every reason to be mad but you will not talk about my mother like that." She yelled shaking her hand trying to ease off the pain.

"Okay Em, calm down alright just calm down." Joey said trying to keep from laughing which didn't make Caitlin happy. "I'm sorry Em, it's just been along day. Craig why don't you walk Emma home and we'll all including Spike and Snake figure out what to do in the morning." Emma and Craig nodded and walked out the door, Emma leaving her Walkman there. "Craig I'm sorry but I had to tell you and I wasn't expecting that to happen." "I don't think anyone was but don't worry about it. Emma I just want you to know whatever you decide I'm behind you 100% if you want to abort the pregnancy I'll take you, if you want to put it up for adoption I'll be with you, and if you keep it I'll be in the delivery room holding your hand or whatever they do in there." He said and Emma couldn't help but giggle. "Our little family. Me, you, and the baby


	2. Jimmy and

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in. I don't own any of the Degrassi Characters the people that made the show do, however I do own any original characters like the babies when they get here heheheheh

Manny rang the door bell to Jimmy's apartment and waited for someone to answer the door. She had the pregnancy test in one hand and a small backpack with a couple of clothes in it, She heard footsteps behind her she turned around and saw Jimmy walking down the hall towards her. "Hey nee-nee, What's up you don't look to good." Said Jimmy pulling his key out of his pocket and handing her the basketball "Jimmy you think I could stay with you for a couple of months?" she said meekly Jimmy looked at her quizzically "Why would you want to stay here can't you stay at home with you're parents? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Manny undid the bottom buttons on her over shirt and revealed a black tank top stretched over a round belly that wasn't quite full grown yet. "Oh no, why didn't you tell me sooner I mean maybe there was something we could have done?" he said opening the door and ushering her in. "I thought maybe if I didn't say anything that it would go away and I wouldn't have to worry about it but I don't think it worked out that way." She said sitting down on the overstuffed couch that was covered in a appealing black material. She wished her house could look like thin instead of ugly tacky junk her parents had bought from thrift shops but maybe this would be her home soon, maybe just maybe. "Oh hell Manny I thought you said it was ok, I mean I thought you said we didn't have to worry about it." He said looking at her, she had a look of pure fright on her face

"I thought it was Jimmy I guess I miss counted days or something. Can I stay or not?" she snapped him giving her the third degree wasn't helping any and she was riding on being five months now so she had to find somewhere and soon. She didn't want to be like this she thought that her breaking up with Craig was the best thing she could do and she knew how hard it was to have the first abortion how would she have felt if she had one for a second time and what if Jimmy would have denied the baby then where would she be. "Manny of course you can stay it's just going to be a big change for all of us. That's all."

He kissed her gently on the cheek and then took her bag and lead her to the room she would be staying in for the remainder of her stay. "So, do you know what you're having?" Jimmy asked in a weak voice trying to sound enthusiastic about the situation which had him in shock. "Yeah a little boy. They said it's going to be a little baby, thank god." Manny said a little excitement in her voice. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "How did you hide that from you're parents for five months?" he asked looking at her stomach she had discarded the over shirt and was only wearing the tank top. "I didn't start getting big till a couple of weeks ago and when I did I wore big clothes to cover it up. Jimmy I'm sorry I miss counted a couple of days and now we're both screwed." She said her voice trailing off.

Jimmy looked over to the window and thought of Spinner, Marco, and Craig at the basketball courts. His days of going there and shooting hoops where coming to a speedy end and he was going to have to grow up fast weather he liked it or not. "Manny you want to go to the court for a while so I can finish up the game we started earlier?" he asked Manny could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted to play so she decided that he could play and she would just go and talk to Emma. "You go ahead I'm going to go talk to Emma and Spike. I'll catch up with you in about an hour ok?" he nodded and she followed him out the door. She didn't waste her time putting her over shirt back on Emma knew she was pregnant and she knew Emma was pregnant so why try and hide it. She walked down the street and walked up the steps to the Nelson/Simpson house hold but not before recognizing Joey's car outside. She knocked on the door and heard Emma's voice beckoning her in. She walked in and saw Craig's eyes grow wide when he saw her stomach. "Craig don't worry it's not yours. Emma are you ok?" Emma nodded and stood up to give Manny a hug. "Did Jimmy take it ok? Are you staying with him now?" Manny nodded and looked at Spike. "Well, who wants cake? There isn't much we can do now these four have their minds set and we all know there is NO changing their minds." Spike said looking at them and trying to hold a smile on his face, Joey sitting on the couch his head leaned back and hands over his eyes, Snake rubbing his bald head from front to back, Caitlin mad as hell starring into space and jack laughing away and chewing on his teething ring. This was going to be a long couple of months


	3. sEAN AND

Ellie sat on Sean's couch and watched him stare at the strip with the positive strip in the middle "you know no matter how long you stare at it it's not going to change the answer." She said in her usual smirk. "No it won't will it. I'm sure they'll be happy to send me off to Wasaga you do know if they find out about this that's where I'm going. They'll send me right back to my parents. Unless there is some way we could get around it." He said "They can't you signed a emancipation document didn't you that means they can't send you anywhere you're on your own Cameron." She stated placing her hand on her stomach "We're on our own, and this kid is coming weather it fits into our lives or not." He looked at her and nodded she was right. She was only two months pregnant but didn't want an abortion she was scared to have one and wouldn't even if she wasn't she wanted the baby. He on the other hand wasn't sure what he wanted, yes he loved Ellie, and Yes he had a home and place that they could raise the baby but is that what he wanted his life to amount to?

"Hey you better get going Jay and the other are coming by later on and if you're here you know that Amy and Alex will start something or at least Amy will so you know." He said trying not to be mean. "No I don't know Sean I came over here to tell you I have a doctors appointment today they're doing a sonogram to make sure the baby is ok I wanted you to come. If you can't I'll get Marco to but I thought maybe you would want to." She said looking at him her eyes staring so seriously they could have burnt a hole through him. "Look I'm sorry but I promised them plus I bet Marco could get Dylan to drive you but I promise I'll come to the next appointment and you're welcome to stay here ok." She nodded then headed back to her bike and peddled towards the Delrossi house. She approached it and saw Dylan's car sitting outside and Dylan and Marco on the front steps. "Dylan, Marco I have a really big favor to ask you." The two looked at each other then at the desperate look on her face. "Ok shout." Said Marco. "I need a ride to the birthing clinic." She said that was where her OB/GYN was and she had ten minutes to get there. "Okay I don't think it could hurt our reps any." Said Dylan jokingly Marco looked at him and shook his head in disapproval "Ok that was a bad joke but sure we'd love to take you." He said looking at her and grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

"Don't worry Ellie you'll be fine." Said Marco as the walked into the room at the clinic. "Marco will you just shut up I can't stand to hear that one more time today if I do it's going to drive me crazy." He nodded and sat in the chair over to the side and looked around the room Dylan had left and said he was going to come pick them up. They saw the door to the room open and the doctor walk in. "So what's going on doc?" Ellie asked looking at the doctor. "You Ellie are going to have a little girl in about four months. Now I need you to fill out these papers and sign where it says father." She said handing him the paper. "Whoa hold on a minute he isn't the dad, but Sean will be here next time." Ellie chimed in. "Okay well we can get this fixed next time. You have a appointment for a month from today. Okay and you'll need the father to come if possible okay?" she asked looking at Ellie who was walking towards the changing screen so she could change back into her clothes.

"Yeah, Marco call Dylan tell him it's time go." She said while changing clothes behind the screen. Marco nodded and walked out. "Would you like to see the ultra sound pictures?" the doctor asked and Ellie was getting ready to walk out the door. "Yeah can I have a copy of them?" Ellie asked. "They're yours to keep. Say hello to you little girl." She said handing Ellie the pictures and placing a hand on her shoulders "It's going to be tough Ellie. You can still back out Ellie it would be risky but you can." "No I don't want to I want this." Ellie said putting her jacket on and walking out the door to where Dylan was parked. "So your house or Sean's?" he asked waiting for her to answer Ellie just stared off into space "Ellie your house or Sean's?" "Mine." She said looking at the picture. "I've got thinking to do


	4. Spikes suprise

Emma sat in the waiting room of the Degrassi Birthing Clinic. She looked at her mother who was sitting on the right of her and Craig who was sitting to the left of her. "Calm down for Christ sakes you're not the one whose pregnant are you." Said Emma looking over at Craig who was jumpy and wouldn't even look at Her mom or Snake. "Emma Nelson?" a younger Nurse around Spike's age standing at the doorway that lead back to the exam rooms. "Go I'll wait here." Said Spike "You're coming with me she's liable to kill you if you stay with her!" said Emma grabbing his hand and pulling him with her as she followed the nurse back to the room. "Now you can just take a seat in here and the doctor will be with you in a moment." Said the nurse ushering them into a office like room and leaving them. "If looks could kill I would defiantly be dead right now." Said Craig looking out into the hallway that the nurse had disapered into. "Craig will you please just shut up okay. I don't need to hear this on top of everything else right now."

Craig quit talking and looked at the floor "look Emma I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...well you know." Emma didn't say anything she just stared off into the hall. She saw the oriental middle-aged man wearing a dress shirt and khaki pants walk into the room. "Now how are we doing today Emma doing good?" Emma nodded and turned her attention to him instead of the hall. "Oh, I don't believe I've met this young man. I'm Dr. Shu and you are?" Craig looked up and glanced at him at rattled his brain for the answer to the question "Craig, Craig Manning I'm Emma's boyfriend." He said shaking the doctors hand. "Okay well lets get down to business. Emma you had an exam yesterday but I didn't get to go over any of the paper work with you because of the emergency in the L&D so lets talk baby." He said and Emma and Craig couldn't help but laugh. "Now Emma you're what did we say yesterday three months three and a half something like that. We set the due date for the October 20,2005 and you said the date that your was conceived was January 20,2005. So we also found out that you'll be having a little girl. Congradulations and your mom set up your next appointment and we'll see you in about a month okay." They nodded and got up.

When they got back to the waiting room Spike was looking at some magazine and reading and article. "Mom can we go now?" asked Emma snapping her mom into reality "Oh yeah come on." She said grabbing her purse and handing Emma her sweater and purse. Craig held the door for the two of them and they walked out of the clinic and got back into the car. "Well did they tell you what you were going to have?" asked Spike buckling her seatbelt and trying to keep from starring at Craig anymore. "A little girl." Emma answered. "What do you think of that Craig?" Spike asked looking at him through the rearview mirror. "As long as it's healthy I don't care plus I think Angela would like a little girl." Said Craig. Spike just took her attention back to her driving and left the rid home to it's silence. "Mom could you take me to see my dad sometime soon," Emma asked after a few minutes of silence. The question threw Spike she had figured after everything that happened with him the day that she had Jack Emma would forget about seeing him. "Emma I thought you decided that you were going to leave that be. Are you sure that's a good idea I mean look what happened last time." Spike said glancing over at her Craig leaned forward from the backseat were he could be involved in the conversation a little more.

"She does have a point there Emma." Said Craig; Emma shot him another look and he sat back in his seat. "I'm dead again." He said as he sat back. "Emma I don't think it's a good idea." "Mom he's my dad. He has the right to know don't you think." Spike thought for a moment then nodded. "I'll call and see if I can arrange something to where you can go buy I'm not taking you." She said looking over at Emma who nodded. Pulled into the Jeremiah's drive way and dropped off Craig "I'll call you later." Said Craig getting out of the car and walking into the house. Spike pulled out and drove to their house. Emma got out of the car and walked inside. Manny was asleep inside with Jack asleep on her chest. She walked over and picked up Jack and lay him in the play pen. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over Manny and placed Jacks blanket over him "Emma why don't you go take a nap you need to get your head on straight." Said Spike walking in the door. "Will you call dad for me?" she asked Spike nodded in agreement. Emma walked up the stairs "Were are you going?" asked Spike. "I'm going to sleep in the spare room on the window seat so I can look out the window like I did when I was little." Said Emma starring at her mother. "I never understood why you did that." Said Spike. "To see what I was missing." Said Emma finishing her way up the stairs.


	5. The cook out and Manny's news

Emma was woken with a violent turning in her stomach and the feeling of something coming up in her throat. She jumped off the window seat and ran to the bathroom and released the bile from her stomach into the toilet. She saw Manny standing at the door with the phone in her hand. "It's Craig Joey and Caitlin are having some kind of cook out thing and we're all invited he wants to talk to you." Said Manny handing her the phone Emma nodded and put the phone next to her ear, but quickly handed it back to her and went to the toilet again. "Craig we'll be there but she can't talk right now." She said then hung up with him. Emma stood from the floor and walked out of the bathroom. "Where's everybody at?" she asked walking down stairs to the living room.

"They went to Joey's already change clothes then we can leave. Your mom said you were upset when ya'll got home and to let you sleep." Emma just nodded her head and went in her room to change clothes. She emerged a few minutes later in sweatpants and an addidas shirt "Oh very attractive Emma. Trying to win the Beauty Pageant are we?" Manny Joked and Emma couldn't help but laugh they walked out of the house and down the street to Joeys. Emma stopped and looked back to her house then shook her head gently and kept walking. "What was that all about?" asked Manny looking over at her. "Oh nothing. Did you hear I'm going to go see my dad in a couple of weeks, on his birthday." "Your mom's taking you? I thought they didn't get along after what happened." Manny said looking at Emma quizzically. "She doesn't she's not taking me I got to talk some one else into taking me hopefully Caitlin or Joey." Emma said and looked back down the road at the sound of a car but when she turned around she didn't see one.

"So why haven't you been at Jimmy's if you're staying there now?" Manny placed her hands in her coat pocket and looked down. "His parent's kicked me out and said the kid probably wasn't his so I talked to you're mom and I'm going to be staying with you for a while till I can get something else straightened out." Manny said as the walked around to the back yard of the Jeremiah house. They saw Craig playing with Angie and Jack over to one side and Joey, Caitlin, Spike, and Snake sitting over in the lawn chairs. "Oh Emma we have good news. Caitlin is going to drive you to Stoville to see your father on the twenty-third." Said Spike. Emma smiled and Craig turned his attention to them for a minute. "Can I come?" asked Craig looking over at them "I don't see why not, your part of the occasion." Said Joey looking up at him and then let Caitlin talk. "Now are you sure you want to go see him?" She questioned. Emma just nodded and sat on the ground in front of them. "Well I guess we'll be seeing Shane in a couple of weeks."


	6. Ellie Picks A Name

The Months past quicker then expected for Ellie she was now five months pregnant and looking like a beach ball was permanently stuck under her shirt, She had quit the relationship with Sean he was not being considerate about the kid and was making her live with her mother and worrying if she was going to end up getting hurt because of tripping over some of her mothers empty bottles or something like that. She sat on the bed in her room looking through a name book when she heard a knock on the door and Marco walked in the door. "Hey Ellie decided on a name yet? Or are you still going with the Idea of whatever pops in your mind when she comes out?" Ellie just smirked then showed him the name list that she had made so far. "What about This _'Honey Amara Nash'_ asked Marco looking at the name list. "? I like it, so the child will be named Honey Amara Nash." Said Ellie shutting the book and sitting it on the nightstand beside her bed.

She stood from the bed and walked over to her closet door and looked in the full-length mirror that hung on the door. "Marco do you think I'll make a good mother?" asked Ellie looking over at him with a concerned look on her face. "You'll make a great mom Ellie I promise Honey will love you as more than anyone could." Said Marco walking over and placing her hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Marco. You ready to go out for dinner or do you want to stay here?" asked Ellie looking at him. "Why don't we stay here Dylan can come over and we can eat so we won't have to get you out of the house and you can stay here comfortable." Said Marco opening her bedroom door and letting Ellie walk out first.

When they got downstairs Ellie sat at the table and Marco was cooking in the kitchen. Ellie sat there folding the corners of her place mat and looking out the window, "Hey Ellie have you talked to Sean lately?" "I tried calling him the other day but Jay was at the house and he couldn't talk I'm supposed to call him back sometime." Said Ellie turning her attention to him. "Does he know you have a doctors appointment in a couple of days?" Ellie shook her head. "I don't want him to come I'm letting him be there when I have the baby and if you ask me that is more then enough considering he's not letting this baby grow up in a family with two parents together but maybe that's just grudge talking." Said Ellie looking at Marco. "Jealousy is a ugly color on you Ellie." Said Dylan who had sneaked in the door while they where talking.

Ellie looked over her shoulder at him. "Sorry but being pregnant is like PMS 24/7 and if you can't put up with that then boo hoo." Said Ellie getting up and setting the table for Marco. "Well I certainly feel welcome how about you Marco have you been insulted yet today or is she saving you for last?" asked Dylan helping Ellie. "No not yet but she did pick out the name for the baby that's a good thing. Honey Amara Nash." Said Marco Ellie shot a look back at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "What did I do?" asked Marco. "I'm the one carrying the kid will you at least let me tell people what I will be naming it?" she said sticking her tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue back out at her and laughed.

She sat at the table again and looked at a parenting magazine. "I think this is going to take some getting used to." Said Ellie


	7. The Wicked Truth Revealed

Emma sat on the couch watching Manny playing with Jack on the floor in front of the couch. She glanced out the window hoping to see Joey's car pull up. "Why does he have to pick now to go to Music Academy for three months. I'm five months pregnant what if something goes wrong and he's going to be all the way in New York City and his Kid is going to be here and he'll miss it." Said Emma crossing her arms. "Em, He'll be fine now will you quit panicking and hand me Jacks bottle." Manny said pointing to the bottle sitting on the end table beside Emma. She handed it to Manny and walked to the door to stare outside the window waiting for Joey to pull up with Craig in the passenger seat. "Emma why don't you take your name book and go to The Dot and try to pick a name for the baby to take your mind off of things will you, Joey said that he wouldn't stop by here until some time around five it's only twelve. Plus I want a cheeseburger and fries when you get back." Said Manny handing her then book and her purse.

Emma nodded and put on her shoes. She walked out of the house and down the street to The Dot. She walked in the door and sat in the back boot in the corner. She began looking through the book. Looking at the book she ran into a name that she found very cute. Gypsy Caden she decided that would be the name she used for her daughter. Spinner walked over to her and went to take her order when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. "What is it Spinner?" asked Emma looking out the Window and seeing Craig standing in front of Ashley's door kissing her. "The usual Spinner, to go." She said looking at him. Spinner nodded and walked away towards the counter. Liberty walked by with her drink when she purposely spilt it all over Emma. "Liberty!" Emma yelled looking up at her. "We don't want you at Degrassi so get out." Said Liberty walking past her. Jay watched as Liberty walked by the grabbed some napkins off another table and went to help Emma clean up the mess. "Here, use these." He said drying off the table while she dried off her shirt.

He looked out the window and tried to keep from staring but Emma just sighed. "I already saw them you can stare if you want." She said holding her shirt out from her stomach so she could see the massive stain on the front of it. "You want me to walk you home? You shouldn't be walking by yourself you know." He said Smiling. "Sure I'd like that. I just have to wait on the food to get here so Manny can have her cheeseburger she'd have a fit if she didn't." Emma said. "Well do you mind if I join you?" he asked, she shook her head and he sat across from her at the table. "Decide on a name yet?" "Gypsy Caden ... I don't know what her last name is going to be now." Said Emma looking back out the window.

Spinner set the bag with the burger and fries in it on the table and Anna handed him the money. "Give this to Manny when you get home it's from Jimmy, he wants her to have It." Said Spinner handing Emma a little black box. "Okay I'll see you same time tomorrow." Said Emma laughing as she picked up the bag and walked towards the door. Jay ran ahead and held it open for her. "Thank you. Why are you being so nice to me?" Emma asked walking out of the door and waiting for him to catch up. "Because you need friends and the ones you got ain't going to have time to listen to you once those babies come they're going to be worrying about there own kids, I like you a lot." Said Jay smiling. Emma didn't know what to do she went to smile but that's when she felt a sharp kick in her stomach. "Oh My God.!" She said happily. "What?" Jay asked confused. "Look feel right here." She said putting his hand on her stomach where the baby was. It kicked again and they both smiled. "That's why this is worth it."


	8. The hardest choice

When Emma and Jay got to her house she turned to go up the stairs but then turned and looked at him again. "You want to come in for a while? It's just me and Manny you can watch T.V. or something." Said Emma looking at him with a smile. "Maybe some other time Alex is leaving today to go to New Jersey for a month and I told her I drive her to the airport." He said the smile quickly faded off Emma's face. "I though you said it was over between the two of you." She asked. "It is but I promised her like a month ago and I'm the only way she's got to get there so. I'll see you later. You to Gypsy." He said placing his hand on Emma's stomach then walking off. Emma couldn't help but smile as she turned and walked in the house.

She saw Manny sitting on the couch with Jack asleep on her lap. "Craig stopped by and left an envelope for you on the table." Emma felt in her pocket and pulled out the box and handed it to Manny. "Spinner had me give this to you it's from Jimmy." She said handing it to Manny. Emma sat at the table and opened the envelope. She pulled out this piece of paper. And began to read

_Dear Emma,_

_I know you saw me outside the dot this afternoon,_

_We can't be together anymore. I'm taking the money_

_My Dad left me and since Ashley and me both have Music_

_Careers to worry about we're going to the Music Academy _

_I'll help out with Money and stuff. _

_I'm Really Sorry_

_Craig_

"Manny what do you think of Jay and me?" asked Emma looking at her as she folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope. "Well that's a new thing, He's dating Alex isn't he?" asked Manny putting Jack in his playpen and walking over to where the cheeseburgers where.

"No they split up and he's really not that bad he walked home with me from the dot and helped me with the bags, he's the first one to feel Gypsy kick." Emma said. "Who is Gypsy... is that what you decided to name her?" Emma nodded. "Gypsy Caden Nelson." She said grabbing her burger. "Look at what Jimmy got me," said Manny holding a silver chain with a binkie Charm on it that had a green stone in it. "It's Chandlers Birth stone. Isn't it pretty?' asked Manny admiring it. "Yeah, it really is." Said Emma getting up and grabbing two Hi-C drinks out of the refrigerator. She sat back at the table and started eating when she felt the baby kick again. "Manny feel." She said grabbing Manny's hand and putting it on her stomach. Manny smiled when she felt the baby kick. "you're going to be a mommy." She said "So are you."

Manny fell silent and looked at the floor. "No I'm not Em I've decided that it would be best for everyone if I just put the baby up for adoption and got out of everybody's hair. My parents are going to let me back in after I have the baby and it gets adopted it will have all the advantages of life and everything it deserves I'm not going to be selfish and keep the baby, I already have one regret I don't want another one." Emma stared at Manny "Selfish taking responsibility for your actions is selfish. You don't have the slightest clue." "Yeah your right Em but I do know what it feels like to loose I child, I'm never going to forget that. I gave up my chance to be a mother I had my baby murdered I don't deserve a second chance." Manny said with a tear rolling down her face.


	9. Should I stay or should I live?

Ellie was woken by the sound of her cell phone ringing and she picked it up looking at the scream the name Sean was blinking across the screen thinking for a minute she decided to answer it and listen to his whining. "You have two minutes Sean so speak fast." "Look I've been thinking and it's not safe for you to be staying there with your mom and this is the right place for you to be. Me and you both know that growing up without both parents both real parents always screws the kid up and I don't want Honey screwed up so please come stay with me." He said without stopping to take a break or letting her get a word in edgewise. "Are you serious Sean? You're for real this time?" Ellie asked seriously. "Yes please I've already got the room cleaned out in the closet and dresser and everything." Said Sean happy.

"I'll be over there in twenty minutes I'll have Dylan drive me over there." She said cutting her phone off and grabbing a duffle bag out from under the bed and got up to start packing before she started she picked up the phone and dialed Dylan's cell phone number. It rang three times before he picked up. "Dylan you want to do me a big favor?" Ellie asked sweetly "where do I have to drive you?" he replied smartly. "Sean's I'm moving in. he called." "You hated his guts yesterday what happened?" "Just meet me here in ten." She said hanging up the phone. She began packing and had almost everything in the bag when she saw the small black case sitting on the nightstand. She knew what was in it and she knew that she hadn't done anything for months now. She still didn't want to leave them here. So she packed the case in the bag and they left for the bathroom.

She got done with her make up and got ready to walk down stairs when she caught a glance of her stomach in the mirror beside the door. "Oh god am I really that big." She shook the thought from her head and walked out of the bathroom and downstairs. She saw Dylan's van in the drive and she walked out the door and out to the van. She put her van in the back and got into the passenger seat. "You ready to go?" asked Dylan throwing the van in reverse and backing out of the drive way. "yeah there's no turning back now."

When they pulled into the drive way of Sean's house Ellie's stomach dropped ten feet. "You okay?" Dylan asked reaching behind her seat and grabbing her bag for her. "Yeah I'm ready. Thanks for giving me a ride." She said getting out and walking up the steps and into the front door. She saw Sean running around with a duster dusting stuff. "Oh what a funny picture this would make." Said Ellie sitting her bag down beside the door and going to give him a hug. "So Honey Cameron I think it fits her perfectly." Said Sean. "So where do you want me to put my stuff?" "Oh don't worry about that right now we'll do that later I have a surprise for you right now. Come on.." he drug her into the living room and showed her the tape cover "I rented Dangerous Minds for us to watch today I figured we could watch it now." "If my memory serves me right that's how I got into this mess in the first place?" she said jokingly hitting him on the arm.

He was getting ready to put the tape in when he saw her walking to her bag. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm changing my clothes I can't stand having to walk around in these ugly maternity clothes I'll be back in a minute." She said grabbing some clothes out of her bag and walking into the bathroom. He put the movie in and got ready to fast forward through the commercials when he caught a look at Ellie through the corner of his eye.

She had on a pair of gray sweatpants and a yellow gym shirt. "I'm tired of wearing those ugly jean things and sweatshirts all the time." "I think you look better the way you are." She walked over and sat down beside him and gave him a passionate kiss. "is it okay?" he asked. She nodded and began kissing him


	10. Crazy Crazy Crazy

Emma started spending more and more time with Jay but that was causing physical problems with her. Being pregnant and outside walking all the time in the middle of August never works out to well. So now Jay came to her house all the time and hung out with her and Manny during the day. Manny was so big she was about to the bust she only had two weeks left before she had the baby and social workers where there all the time to check up on the two of them. "So Emma how long till you pop again?" asked Jay looked at her and smiled. "Two months. Don't remind me please." She said taking another big bite out of her Sunday. "Well give me a kiss. I've got to go pick up Sean Ellie has a doctors appointment and she's getting ready to have a cow instead of a baby I swears all she's doing is panicking and turning their house upside down cleaning everyday." Emma gave him a small kiss and he kissed her stomach. "Bye-Bye Gypsy I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking out of the house and leaving the two girls sitting in the living room eating ice cream Sundays.

"Em, I don't think I want to give this baby up. I mean yeah I made a mistake but I don't want to have to loose the chance again. I mean what if something happens and I can't get pregnant again." Emma sat her empty bowl on the end table and looked over at her. "The baby is going to love you no matter what you do." Manny went to answer but her face all of a sudden contorted and she let out a small squeal. "Emma will you please call Jimmy or Jay or somebody. I think I'm going into labor." Said Manny. Emma immiedatly picked up the phone and dialed Jays cell phone number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey babe what's up?" asked Jay. "Have you got to Sean's yet because you're needed here now Manny's going into labor now and Jimmy's not home. Please come pick us up now." Said Emma. "Okay I just picked Sean and Ellie we'll be right over there." Said Jay hanging up the phone and pulling out of Sean and Ellie's drive way. Emma looked at Manny who was still yelping and contorting her face. "I'm going to go get your suitcase and then Jay we'll be here and get you to the hospital." Said Emma waddling upstairs leaving Emma to sit and ach in pain. She heard the car pull up in the drive way then saw Jay and Sean fly through the front door. "Okay come on Manny lets get you to the car." Said Sean picking her up off the couch and carrying her out the door. Emma came back downstairs and followed them out to the car.

Packing into Jay's little car wasn't easy but it got them their. Sean got Manny into the hospital and Emma helped Ellie to the fourth floor while Jay went and did everyone else's errands like picking up jack for Mrs. Nelson and taking him to the school to Mr. Simpson and then getting back to the hospital to wait with the rest of them.

Emma sat beside Manny's Hospital bed and sat there looking at the faces she made every time a contraction hit. "Emma I've decided I'm keeping the baby." Said Manny. Emma's jaw dropped and looked at her smiling. "Oh my god you've got to be kidding me you're going to keep baby chandler. Oh it's going to be great him and Gypsy can play together and grow up playing together then maybe they'll fall in love and end up dating each other in that movie Riding In Cars With Boys." She said Manny laughed at the height of excitement in her voice.

Emma smiled and patted Manny on the shoulder. "Oh this is going to be perfect. You and Jimmy, Ellie and Sean, me and Jay it's going to be like our own little community who needs the rest of those jerks." Manny nodded and that's when another contraction hit and her water broke. She hit the nurse button the busted out crying "I'm going to be a mommy. I'm going to be a mommy, I'm going to be a mommy." She just kept repeating herself and crying but she had a smile on her face when she said it


	11. Welcome the candle Maker

Manny sat in the hospital bed panting away trying to get through the contraction, Emma had left earlier but had promised to get back before she had the baby but truthfully Manny didn't want her back there she was about to drive her crazy. The doctor came in to check her again and that brought Manny nothing but more annoyance. "Manny I believe we are going to have to do a c-section from the looks of it we have no choice." Said the doctor looking a Manny. "What you said we wouldn't have to do one that everything would work itself out and we wouldn't have to worry." She yelled loudly, "Look with all do respect Ms. Santos either we do a c-section or we loose the baby now please cooperate." He said as two of the nurses moved her onto another stretcher. Manny just sighed and leant her head back as they pushed her down the hall into the OR.

During the procedure all Manny could think about was what her life was going to be like now that she had the baby and what she was missing out on. Manny was snapped out of her thought when she heard the doctors' voice. "Can you feel this?" asked the doctor. Manny shook her head and they began the operation. She looked to her side where Jimmy should have been standing instead a nurse stood there holding Manny's hand. "Okay here comes the baby. And it's a beautiful baby boy." Said the doctor holding him up for Manny to see then handing him to one of the nurses. "Okay start the drip let's get her closed up and the baby cleaned up and to the nursery." Said Dr. Porter starting the drip. Manny felt herself gradually dosing off and finally she was out.

When she woke she was back in the first room with Jimmy sitting in the chair next to her and Emma sitting over by the window. "How is he?" she asked immediately looking to one of them for an answer. "Healthy 5lbs. 4oz. 19in." said Jimmy happily looking at her. "What did you memorize it?" asked Manny he nodded and handed her the picture he had taken through the window. "Oh he's so cute. Oh look at his little feet." Emma could tell this was an emotional moment and they needed to be left alone. "I'll be outside." She said getting up and walking out the door. "I've got good news my parents said if you want you and the baby can move in we've got the crib and everything set up in the extra room." A smile broke across Manny's face and she hugged his neck so hard he thought it was going to break off. "Yes I would love to me and you and Chandler it'll be a real family." Said Manny smiling.

Emma saw Jay and Sean standing down the hall talking to each other with Ellie waiting right next to him. She decided to walk over and join the conversation, Manny and Jimmy were happy and she didn't want to interfere on their fun so she'd find her own. As she approached she saw something she had never seen before, Sean and Jay talking about something other then _Cars, Chicks, or Parties._ They where looking at Ellie's ultrasound pictures from her doctors appointment Ellie had a look of horror on her face and Emma couldn't help but laugh at the expression. "Ellie you look like you've seen a ghost." Said Emma walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Know and ultrasound picture look at this." She answered Emma handing her the picture. "What about it? I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Emma answered trying to figure out what was so great about the picture. Ellie point out something she had missed there where four of everything. Four arms, four legs, and two heads. "Twins, You're having twins." Emma gasped excitedly.

Ellie nodded "Congratulations." She said Hugging Sean and Ellie both and standing in front of jay with her back pressing against his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm ready to get home I can't stand this hospital much longer." Said Ellie. "Me either I'm going to go tell Manny we're leaving." Said Emma walking back down the hall to the room.

She knocked on the door and heard Jimmy's voice beckon her in. "Manny we're going to go ahead and go I'll see you tomorrow. I heard the good news you get to move in with him." Emma said winking at her. Manny laughed and hugged Emma tightly. "Thank you so much Em." Manny and Jimmy said in Unison


End file.
